


Over A Cup Of Tea

by katiekat784



Series: All The Ways You Said "I Love You" [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Two years have gone by since Cat left to 'dive' and her return doesn't go according to plan.





	Over A Cup Of Tea

Over A Cup Of Tea

She pulled the car up to the driveway and noticed that even though she hadn't been back in two years, everything still looked exactly the same as before she left. She started to walk up the stairs to the second floor and almost reached the front door but stopped. She thought to herself how it wouldn't be that hard to turn around, get back in her car and drive far, far away. But that wouldn't solve anything. No, she couldn't run away from this, not again. So, after taking one last deep breath, she knocked on the door, preparing herself for what was to come.

They both stood there, and it took everything in her to keep her mouth closed. They hadn’t seen each other since that night, the night she left to “dive”. Two years had come and gone and they hadn’t spoke, not once. But there she was, standing in the younger woman’s doorway, silently asking to be let back in.

“Hi,” the other woman spoke first, biting her lip.

“Hi.” She replied shyly, her eyes darting to the other woman’s bottom lip. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course.” She shook her head and motioned to follow. “I was just about to make some tea. You want some?”

Cat stepped into the apartment, the floor beneath her creaking as she made her way to the kitchen. With each step, she was reminded of all the time she used to spend in this small place. It was a struggle to believe that the place where she felt the most protected and loved was the place that she was standing in now. She blamed it on the redecorations and the fact that she hadn't been there in a while but deep down, she knew the truth. It wasn't that the place had changed, it was that she did. And coming to that realization broke her already sore heart. She shook herself, mentally and physically trying but failing to leave those thoughts at the door.

She took a seat on a chair in the kitchen and noticed that the table was different. She then took another glimpse around the room and noticed that most of the appliances weren’t there before either. As she continued to take in her surroundings, Kara pitter-pattered around.

Two cups were placed on the table and Kara poured the water. “So how long are you in town for?”

“I don’t know, a couple weeks maybe.” She said with a shrug. “I was considering coming back fulltime.”

The other woman sat down, fidgeting with the ring on her finger. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I visit an old friend?” She kept her tone light, trying to resemble casual. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Cat.” It didn’t take a genius to hear the note of warning in her voice.

“I’m not here to…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “I just wanted to see you.”

She sighed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, and why’s that?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea. “You invited me in.”

“Yeah, because I haven’t seen or heard from you in two years. And you decide to show up now.” She snapped. “You can’t be here and you know why.”

“Kara,” she started. “You invited me here and I don’t mean in your apartment.”

“Yeah I know what you mean. And it wasn’t me, Cat. The invitations were sent out and by the time I realized I-I couldn’t stop it.”

Cat huffed out a breath of air. “You never told them did you? About us, about what happened?”

Kara averted her eyes when the other blonde scoffed. “Cat, I’m trying to live my life. You made your decision and I-I had to live with it. You being here…It’ll just screw everything up.”

She shook her head. “And why is that?” 

“Damn it Cat, you know why!” She hissed out and it told Cat everything she needed to know. “I love you, I probably always will but that doesn’t change anything.”

She swivelled the remaining liquid. “I didn’t mean to... I just-I missed you.”

“I know.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I missed you too.”

They locked eyes and she saw all the things that the younger woman wasn’t saying. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah, very.” Kara smiled. “It’s different than it was with us. I-it’s easier. I know I’m not going to get hurt and that I’m loved unconditionally.”

“I’m glad.” Cat closed her eyes and swallowed, the words stung but they both knew that it had to happen. “I should probably go.”

Kara pressed her lips together for a few seconds. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Kara. Me too.” In that moment, she didn’t care about the pain in her voice. “Thanks for the tea.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll see you around.”


End file.
